Santa Baby
by momma2fan
Summary: My contribution to Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to 2012. Santa's elf is being a little naughty. Rated M, AH...


Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. The premise behind this story is all mine.

Christmas Countdown

Pairing: E/B

Category:

When I think about you, I touch my elf.

Santa Baby

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

She was dancing around the dressing room at the mall, humming to herself. He watched as she swayed her hips and gyrated up and down like she was working a stripper pole. Unaware that she was being watched, Bella continued her little dance and finished removing her elf costume. She wasn't sure how Edward had talked her into volunteering for this gig, but never again. Standing , clad in only her bra and underwear, she sensed movement behind her. Whirling around, she found Santa himself staring at her with lust filled eyes.

"What the fuck, Edward!" Bella squealed. "How long have you been standing there?"

Edward chuckled, "Long enough to know that you are a naughty little elf." He watched as Bella blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. That only made him grow harder.

"Sorry, _Santa_. I promise to be good," she replied in what she hoped was a sultry voice.

Edward stood up straight. "I'm sure you will. Just wait until I get you home." Having said that, he turned to go change out of his soggy Santa suit.

xSBx

Bella fidgeted all the way home that evening. She had been planning her Christmas seduction for weeks, but couldn't find the nerve to carry out her plan. Her impromptu show at the mall and Edward's reaction was all the incentive that she needed.

She was out of the car and in the elevator before Edward could catch her. She let herself into their apartment and ran to the bedroom where she was hiding some naughty lingerie. _Thank you Victoria's Secret._ She quickly slipped into the satiny fabric and ran to the living room. She cued the music, and had just finished lighting the last candle, when she heard Edward's key in the lock.

He opened the door and walked into the fragrant, candle lit room and smiled. Bella had run so fast, without falling, that he knew she was up to something. The familiar strains of Taylor Swift's version of _Santa Baby_ greeted his ears.

"Sit down in the chair by the fire, please." Bella's voice came from behind him.

He did as she asked and got comfortable. The volume on the stereo increased and he watched as Bella sauntered her way over to him. He thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head at the sight of her in that Santa get up. It took all of his restraint to not grab her and bend her over the couch. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of pounding into her tight, wet pussy.

"You cannot touch me. I can and will touch you. If you try, the show is over. Understand?" Bella explained. All Edward could do was nod. He watched as Bella began to move in time to the music and give him a Christmas lap dance.

Bella rolled her hips and trailed her fingers down Edward's chest. She fingered the buttons on his shirt and tortuously popped each one until his sculpted chest was bared for her. She raked her eyes over his washboard abs and licked her lips. She danced away from him and ground down to the floor and back up. She turned and gyrated her way over to him and slightly ghosted her ass across the visible bulge in his pants.

Edward hissed when she slid across his erection. He needed to feel the friction and prayed that Bella would end this torture soon. He watched as she swung back around and placed her tiny hands at the waist of his jeans. She met his eyes and bit her lip, causing Edward's eyes to glaze over with lust. Slowly, Bella snapped open the button at the top. Instead of lowering the zipper like he wanted, she ran her finger along the outline of his rigid cock, eliciting a moan from him. "Bella.." he breathed.

"Shh..Trust me, baby," Bella whispered.

Edward laid his head back and watched through hooded eyes as she lowered the zipper and pulled at the waist band of his pants. He lifted his hips to help her remove the offending garment. His boxers followed, leaving him exposed and standing at full attention. He didn't expect Bella to stand up and dance away again.

Bella shimmied away from temptation and continued her dance. If she had stayed in front of his beautiful cock, she would have taken him in her mouth, and that would defeat the purpose of her dancing. She was giving Edward a show, but she wanted one in return. She had always wanted to watch her man pleasure himself. She was hoping this was all he would need.

Edward watched as Bella slowly unhooked the clasp of her Santa wrap and revealed her beautiful breasts to his eyes. He laughed when she threw the soft material at him. His laughter soon faded as he watched her tease her hardening nipples. His breath caught when she pinched and pulled at the taught peaks. His erection was impossibly hard and he needed some stimulation. Never taking his eyes off Bella, he lowered his hand to his dick and wrapped his fingers around the base.

Bella bit her lip as she watched Edward touch himself. She felt her pussy get wetter as his hand stroked his pulsating member. Bella removed her panties and lowered herself to the cushions she had placed around the fireplace. She watched Edward with lust filled eyes as her own fingers crept to her core.

Edward could see the moisture glistening from between Bella's legs and wanted badly to lick her sweet spot. He groaned as he watched her spread her legs and touch her most sensitive area. His hand began to stroke faster as he watched. He took his thumb and swiped some of the pre-cum from his slit and spread the moisture, giving him some lubrication.

"Bella, baby. Is the torture over? I really need to touch you."

Bella grinned and beckoned him over. Before he could touch her, she was up and pushing him to lie down on the pillows. She leaned over and trailed her lips along his jawline and down his neck. She reached his chest and swiped her tongue across his nipples, earning her a hiss. She took one of his taught peaks into her mouth and scraped it lightly with her teeth. She felt Edward's hand come up to grasp her head and swiftly moved. She grabbed him by his wrist and forced his hands above his head.

"No touching," Bella ordered, as she released his wrists.

"Bella..." Edward groaned. He decided that he had enough torture and easily flipped them so that he was hovering above her. "My turn."

Bella sucked in a breath when he pulled one of her nipples into his warm mouth. He nipped and sucked and then switched to the other side, giving it the same attention. She was writhing beneath him as he trailed his way to the promise land. "Edward...please!"

Edward looked up at her as his fingers trailed the inside of her thigh. "Please what?" He watched her face as he covered her wet core with his palm. She bucked in his hand and moaned in pleasure. Edward slowly parted her lips and swiped a finger across her hard nub. Bella hissed at the contact. She watched as Edward lowered his head and flipped his tongue across her moist flesh. A thin sheet of sweat broke out across her body as he licked and sucked at her clit. She groaned when she felt him insert a finger into her heat.

Edward took his time, enjoying the musky sweet taste that was all Bella. He inserted another finger into her and began moving them in time with his mouth. He felt her reach down and grab his head to hold him where she wanted him, and he gave a muffled groan when she pulled his hair. His dick twitched at the sensation. He could feel Bella's walls begin to tighten around his fingers and began sucking in earnest, bringing her to climax.

"Edward!" Bella's orgasm slammed into her and she screamed his name. Once she came down, she watched as he crawled back up her body and kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips and got even wetter.

"What do you want to do now?" Edward asked huskily.

Bella looked into the lust filled eyes of the man she loved. "Lay on your back. My turn."

Edward lay back on the pillows and stroked a hand down his cock in anticipation. Bella licked her pink lips and lowered her head. She ran her tongue up the backside of his cock all the way to the top, where she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him in her mouth. The sensation of Bella's warm mouth around his sensitive flesh almost made him come.

"Wait, Bella...please." Edward stopped her midway.

Bella looked at him in surprise. "Edward?"

"Just give me a minute, baby. Your mouth feels so good. I don't want to come so fast," Edward explained.

Bella watched until Edward nodded and she went back to her prize. She sucked and licked and hummed until the vibrations had Edward thrusting into her mouth. Bella placed her hands on his hips to hold him in place as she brought him to the edge. Edward spilled his warm seed into the back of her throat and watched as Bella swallowed everything he gave her.

"Mmm..yummy." Bella grinned.

"Come here, you little minx." Bella crawled up Edward's body, until she was flush against his chest.

Edward flipped them again and hovered over her, his already hard cock straining against her. Edward reached between them and rubbed the tip of his erection against Bella's wet folds. "So wet for me baby."

Bella moaned at the sensation of Edward's cock at her most sensitive place. "Edward..please!" she begged.

"What do you need, baby? Tell me?" Edward continued to tease her entrance.

"You! Inside me!" Bella gasped. "Now!"

With one swift thrust, Edward was seated in her warmth. They both moaned in pleasure. Edward began a slow and steady pace. Bella's hips rose to meet his every thrust. They continued the steady rhythm until the pressure began to build.

"Harder!" Bella pleaded.

Edward started slamming into her, and other than their cries of pleasure the only sound that could be heard was the slapping of flesh. In a flash, Edward flipped them back over so that Bella was riding him. "Ride me, baby."

"Oh...yeah...ung!" Bella rolled her hips and soon could feel the tightening in her belly. "Edward...so...close."

Edward started to thrust upward and felt his own release building. He set a wilder, faster pace, but was not prepared for what he heard next.

"Oh...Fuck me, Santa!" Bella screamed as she clenched around him, bringing about his own release.

Edward came in hard bursts. He saw a blinding light behind his eyes as he emptied himself into her. Spent, Bella collapsed on his chest.

They lay on the plush carpet, surrounded by pillows, and caught their breathes. Bella rolled off of Edward and he tucked her into his side. "Merry Christmas, baby," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, wife." Edward chuckled.

Bella raised her head and looked at her husband. "What?"

Edward looked over at the beautiful creature at his side. He grinned, "Fuck me, Santa?"

Bella laughed. "Well, you were Santa. I felt that it was appropriate. I love you, my Santa, my Edward."

"As I love you, my little elf." He pressed a kiss to her temple as they drifted to sleep with _Santa Baby_ still on repeat.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention on little thing, a ring_

_And I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Hurry down the chimney tonight!_


End file.
